


A Silver Reflection in her Diamond Eyes

by GrapeFish



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, aged up btw, and yea sylvie horny asf, pls what is this i hhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeFish/pseuds/GrapeFish
Summary: Diane finds reassurance in Sylvie's words, but is uncertain about a hidden feeling. Both acknowledge their attachment towards one another, however something seems to be trapped.---read notes pls
Relationships: Diamond Tiara/Silver Spoon
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell is this title and summary  
> this fic started as a joke but it's literally over 10k as of now  
> a ship i used to have that i wanted to bring back, kind of embarrassed posting this but i like how it turned out  
> also, i haven't been updated with mlp for the past years, so setting and character behavior may be off (mainly how i headcanon them, consider this a dumb AU lol)  
> rated M for suggestive themes, i will add to the tags once i finish, might become E  
> expect around 3 to 4 chapters, i already have 2 n a half written  
> i don't even know where I'm going with this........

The hidden moon dimly illuminated the empty streets of (some city) as a light breeze tapped against the windows of the neighborhood’s deluxe households. A particular mansion stood out the most amidst the variety of exquisite shelters: twice as tall as the rest, and most pleasant to look at. Within the building resided the Rich family, along with numerous maids and butlers, all now fast asleep until the next day. During daylight, the owner, Mr. Rich, would be in his personal office, leaving the enormous house to the workers and servants there for whenever his daughter would come back home from school. Once back, rooms would be crowded with his friends, colleagues, and acquaintances beaming in an alcoholic trance, moving to the rhythm of the music. At night, however, it would be as silent as an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere. Everyone would be too tired to do much - perhaps read a book before bed - but most would rather doze off into a deep slumber before repeating the same the next day.

Diane T. Rich despised the evening. She had grown tired of hearing the same people roaring and laughing their hearts out, leaving the air to reek of beer, wine, and every single nasty beverage you could imagine. She didn’t have a great relationship with her dad either. Sure he gives her his credit card whenever she asks for it to buy a whole brand’s products. Sure he takes her to the corners of the Earth and makes sure she’s mesmerized by the countless cultures around the globe. Sure he'd send her to the most prestigious university in the state and would probably bribe for her graduation. Despite it all, they were never close. Frequent arguments, a lack of familial bond, thus leading to distance. Her father has money, and as long as he lived she’d be getting anything she wants. She could buy a star, she could buy a new house, she could buy friends or a boyfriend. Though none of it made her happy. Maybe momentary joy, but never content. Never except when she’s with the one person she adores.

Living a few blocks away, also under a glamorous roof, is her childhood best friend. Sylvie Spoon, a somewhat tall (taller than Diane, at least), slim, light almond skinned with silver hair, and with better brains than the former. Though in looks, Diane is obviously more attractive. However, this did not affect their friendship. They called themselves not sisters by blood, but sisters by heart. They were practically always together, be it at school or outside, and frequently at each other’s homes, too. Diane would often sneak out the house while it was occupied and flee to Sylvie’s. Of course, she was always warmly welcomed and they’d share a few words before bursting into laughter over whatever they came up with.

Alone, they were pretty sweet, incomparable at school. They were in different classes, though that didn’t keep them from staying in contact. Besides, they knew neither could nor care about teasing the trio, the Crusaders, alone. They were usually the topic of conversation, too, in looks and smarts respectfully. You could say they were pretty much the Gossip or Mean or Most Popular Girls at School. Lucky enough, they rarely got in trouble thanks to the money their fathers spend as well as their reputation. Everyone else was either too afraid of telling on them or losing the little of friendship they had with them.

In the end, Diane didn’t care about anyone else but Sylvie. She really held a place in her heart. She knew she could never let go of her, otherwise, she could succumb to despair. Sylvie knew this as well, and she wasn’t planning on ever leaving. The taller one felt just as much for Diane, knowing her technically since birth, as their parents were friends. Well, Diane’s father, that is. Nobody knows of her real mother nor her whereabouts. Though her dad had a girlfriend, or a “fiance” as he liked to call her; Diane disliked her too. In fact, she’d much rather live off with her dad alone than with this new woman that thinks so highly of herself, a lot more than Diane did. In any case, whatever made the girl happy, Sylvie would comply. Sometimes, it was as if she was her mistress and she was some sort of puppy to tug around, though that didn’t bother her one bit. She enjoyed being around Diane’s company regardless. It felt rather… delightful, too, in a way. Though delightful isn’t exactly the word to describe how she felt, using another would be considered rather suggestive. Nonetheless, they were there for each other no matter what, especially during times where one needed comfort from the other due to familial or social issues (usually coming from Diane concerning her father.)

Tonight was one of those nights. Tear stained cheeks and quivering lips hid against a slowly rising and falling chest. Embraced by her best friend’s arm, quiet sobs escaped Diane’s throat, muffled by the wet fabric she faced. Carefully listening to the taller one’s soft heartbeats and gentle words of reassurance, she tried to ease her muscles as she drove her breakdown to an end. Sylvie simply stroked her hair, lacing her fingers through purple locks, another arm around her waist, holding her protectively. She was used to doing this. It wasn’t too frequent, but she knew just what to do in case it happens. It wouldn’t take too long for her to relax, and they’d go back to having fits of giggles as they mocked the latest fashion mags, binge episodes of their favorite shows, or try out different outfits.

A few hours ago, Diane had ran away from the noise to some nearby park. She gave Sylvie a call if she wanted to come by and take a stroll there, to which she immediately agreed. Once dropped off by her driver, they walked around for an hour or so, enjoying the fresh air and smell of nature, before their legs gave in. It was getting considerably late anyway, so Sylvie offered to stay at her place. Diane nodded with an eye roll, glad she could spend a night with her friend and not face her father’s stupid lectures about her ditching curfew. The silver-haired girl chuckled as they began making their way towards her home. Even if it was nearly 11 PM, they had no fear of colliding with a suspicious or violent person. Their neighborhood, being terribly rich, was just as safe, security guards at every corner responsible for everyone’s safety. The girls often met up late at night around these places to hang out and get a drink or two. Neither ever got drunk, though they found the idea of lightly drinking appealing. Though the smell was usually repulsive for Rich, she didn’t mind it if it was to impress others or fit in a party. She wanted to appear cool around Sylvie, too, since it seemed like it didn’t bother her one bit. Perhaps she was used to it more than she was, or maybe she drank more often, though she would’ve noticed from the smell of her breath, which was always peach flavored. So that wasn’t the case. Though it did seem like Sylvie wasn’t always exactly sober from how she would sometimes behave around Diane alone. She would get rather touchy and woozy, which flustered and confused the shorter one, though she never really paid much attention to it and always waved it off.

As they approached her house, Diane inched closer to her friend, closing the space between their arms. This resulted in a curious glance from the tawny one, brow raised, though taking it as just wanting warmth against the chilly night. A few steps later though, Sylvie felt a hand crawl over her own, fingers tracing her skin and making their way up her arm’s length. A faint blush crept over her cheeks, tinting them a dim shade of crimson. She simply kept her eyes forward, avoiding eye contact, and allowed the unusually affectionate girl to press against and hold her arm as they continued walking. For some reason, her heart was racing. They were the best of friends, so it was only normal to hold hands or be this close when walking, and they often did so anyway with no bother. Yet somehow, it felt odd this time. Maybe they drank a bit more tonight and were feeling tipsy. Yeah, it’s just that. It’s not like she… No, there was no way. Sylvie shook her head at the thoughts in confused frustration. She shouldn’t have had those extra sips.

On Diane’s side, she wasn’t feeling any particular emotion. She just yearned for warmth, for closeness, for affection from someone she loved and who loved her back. Perhaps it was the liquor, but her mind took this as an opportunity. She did not let go of Sylvie the whole way back, sometimes tightly tugging at her arm, causing winces of surprise from the taller one, to which she found amusing. Her normally rosy cheeks were now flushed cherry, both from feeling tipsy and the contact between the two. She let her head fall and rest against her friend’s shoulder, as she began breathing somewhat heavily. This alerted Sylvie, immediately asking if she was okay, receiving a small nod as a response. Concerned, she insisted on calling a driver to pick them up, but Diane refused. Sylvie sighed, hoping she hadn’t caught a fever or felt sick from the drinking. They continued walking at a somewhat faster pace in order to get home quicker.

It took them a few minutes to finally reach the gates of her house. Diane did not switch positions the whole way. At one point, Sylvie thought she was half asleep and was just dragging her legs to walk, though this wasn’t the case when the girl sometimes sparked conversation. They were only mutters, though that was enough to let the silver-haired one she was still awake. Definitely fatigued, but conscious still. Using a hand, she pat the shorter one, informing her that they were there. Diane simply nodded without looking up, which still somewhat worried the taller one, believing that Diane was in fact sick and denying it. Sylvie sighed and lifted a finger towards the bell, pressing it lightly, buzzing a moderate ringing sound. A little screen flashed on with one of her own maids peeking at the camera to check who it was. Upon confirmation, the screen turned off, and a sound signaled to open the large doors. They gradually swung to opposite sides, not fully, but just enough so that the two could enter comfortably. As their steps were traced in, the gates closed behind them automatically. Sylvie reassured that they had arrived again, just to make sure her friend was still up, earning another tired nod and a tug on her arm. Blushing slightly and nudging up her glasses with a finger, she coughed into her fist and stepped into the house after being greeted by one of the butlers. He asked if they wanted some tea and cookies, to which Sylvie agreed to, requesting some of their best herbal medicinal tea for Diane and just a cup of coffee for her. The butler nodded politely then quickly scurried off to the kitchen, letting them know to prepare it and bring it up to her room as soon as possible.

“Diane, you’re really feeling out of it tonight aren’t you?” Sylvie posed as they walked up the stairs, her violet eyes looking down at her friend with concern.

“Sure am…” The shorter mumbled with a sigh.

“Are you sick? Did you drink-”

Her questions were cut short with a shake of Diane’s head and a palm raised up. “No, it’s not it. I… I’ll tell you once we go up there. I think I’m just a little…” 

Unable to continue her phrase, tears began forming at the corners of her eyes. Sylvie softly gasped, then sighed again, realizing that her friend wasn’t sick and was instead holding back a surge of emotions. It was going to be another of those nights. Quickly, she scampered towards her bedroom door and almost barged in. There, she led Diane to the queen-sized bed located at the center of the spacious room. Carefully sitting her down, then seating herself beside her, she enveloped her arms around the anxious girl and gave her a gentle squeeze. This action was all that was needed to pop the lid off her jar of emotions, spilling out as tears flooded her azure eyes, trickling down her coral flushed cheeks. She sobbed and gasped at a subdued volume, trying to keep quiet albeit failing, as she smeared her wet face and ruined mascara all over Sylvie’s chest. Sylvie hushed her and stroked her hair gently, using her other arm to rub her back as she tried her best to comfort the sorrowful mess she loved.

“It’s okay… It’ll be alright sooner or later… We only have a few years left to deal with and you can move out…” She reassured, mentally facepalming as she knew well enough that simply wasn’t the case.

Diane shook her head in frustration, “Th-That’s not it… I could move out now if I wanted to… And I do but… How would I live? I always rely on someone… I can’t do anything alone… I don’t even have a purpose other than try to keep my reputation up and mess around with those idiots!” She exclaimed, furrowing her brows in a mixture of anger and misery.

Sylvie looked away sheepishly, humming in response. “I understand. But you have me, don’t you? We could live together afterwards…” She was very unsure of what to say, mostly because of the liquor. Diane scoffed, looking away but still holding on tightly to the taller one.

“You wouldn’t be able to bear with me…”

Sylvie couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking her head. “You do realize we’re practically always together, right?”

Diane didn’t respond. Although she was somewhat calming down, the heavy feelings still tolled on her. As more thoughts ran through her mind, she grit her teeth as another wave hit her, more tears flowing down like a river. This surprised her friend, to which she frowned and gave her another squeeze. Diane did not wish to speak about this. It wasn’t only about her father. It was about who she was in general. She didn’t know who she was in the first place. Multiple times she’d get moments of an event similar to derealization. She wasn’t diagnosed with anything, though symptoms were prominent, and most apparent when buckets of stress from her self esteem, parents, friends, and school work drowned her in what seemed like endless melancholy. Within her, though, she was grateful for Sylvie. Who knows what could’ve happened if she hadn’t met her. It was definitely attachment. Both felt a mutual need for each other, with Diane obviously needing her more. Times like these felt condensing yet so soothing. She never wanted to leave her arms. Diane began wondering if she still considered Sylvie as a friend and only a friend. It couldn’t be more than that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the clack of a pair of boots hit the ground after being kicked off by their owner. She tilted her head up slightly in confusion before being told to remove her own as well. Nodding, she complied, unfastening them and removing them with a bit of a struggle. Without being given the time to ask, she was pulled over to the bed and once more into her friend’s arms. Instead of sitting at the edge, they were now in a more comfortable position, laying down on the soft bed sheets, pressed up close against each other. It took Diane a few seconds to realize what was going on before blinking a few times and looking up once more at the girl holding her. Sometimes, she wondered if her own parents would ever comfort her as much as Sylvie did. She felt so small whenever she was in this state, as if she could crumble and disappear into tiny particles. However, Sylvie kept her in shape, resisting that temptation to figuratively dissolve into nothing. She focused her view on the pair of glistening pupils behind the framed glass, obstructed by the blurry tears. The other offered a gentle smile, earning a shy whine from Diane, before she snuck her face against her chest again.

Around an hour had passed as they laid in the same position the whole time, only shifting slightly when it got uncomfortable or someone needed to move a numbed arm. One of the maids had brought up the requested beverages which seemed to have worked. Sylvie, having drunk a whole cup of coffee, was now wide awake. Diane began feeling sleepy from the warm tea. She eventually calmed down, cheeks flushed, nose red and running, makeup ruined. They decided to just lay there for a bit more, Diane listening to Sylvie’s slow heartbeat under her chest, the other listening to her gentle breathing and sniffling.

After a while, Sylvie pulled back a little to check on her. Noticing her painted face, she cracked a small smile on the corner of her lips, giggling at the mess. “You look like you just went through war,” she said. Diane simply rolled her eyes at the comment, mumbling something incoherently. Sylvie hummed at her turn, then had an idea. She pushed herself up with a groan, surprising her friend in disappointment, adjusted her glasses, then turned around to face her.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” She proposed, lending her a hand up. Diane followed up, now sitting on her knees.

“Um, sure I guess,” she accepted. With a nod, Sylvie pulled her off the bed in a swift motion, then led her to the bathroom. Diane nearly tripped over herself, wondering why the taller one was suddenly active. Then she remembered that Sylvie had coffee after drinking, and alcohol doesn’t mix well with caffeine. She was a little scared of what would happen next, though she couldn’t deny part of her was interested. By now, she was definitely feeling better, just like she always did after an event like this. She was about to fall asleep, too, thanks to the medicine, but it seems like sleeping will have to be postponed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bath scene  
> it gets a little spicy here  
> tw: lots of physical contact and h0nry teens being dumb in the shower oo

Once in, Sylvie made sure to lock the bathroom door behind them just in case. It was as big as an apartment bedroom, a large mirror placed on the wall surrounded with a variety of hygienic and beautifying products. Further in was a tub large enough to hold two people with lots of extra space and a tall, glass and curtain covered shower. Around those were even more materials, specifically for body and hair cleaning, as well as a few towels neatly folded and placed on the counter attached to the wall near the tub. Grabbing a chair and setting it behind Diane in front of the mirror, she motioned for her to sit down and wait while she grabbed a few things. Diane nodded and complied, folding her legs and placing her hands on her laps instinctively. She yawned as she scanned her reflection, grimacing at what looked like some ruined canvas. She then glanced at her friend who was preparing the stuff she’d be using. She smiled nonetheless, once more grateful she had such a caring friend. Many times, it felt like Sylvie was her servant or her cute puppy to play with, which made her feel both guilty and pleased. She’s always loved being in power, and Sylvie was just the right toy to chew on. It wasn’t exactly like she was taking advantage of her kindness. More so both knew there was a mutual enjoyment to this sort of friendship. 

Turning back to the girl sitting beside her, Sylvie leaned over and began her work. After pouring some makeup remover on pieces of cotton, she scrubbed it against the girl’s messy face. The first few ones were quickly stained in shades of beige, pink, and black. She continued this process, sometimes using a soft, wet napkin to clean up any residue until nothing was left. Diane wasn’t the type to apply buckets of makeup (outside of special occasions like parties, that is), as she was naturally beautiful, or so Sylvie thought. So, the makeup only made her look prettier. A faint blush tainted her cheeks as she gazed at the insecure beauty, before shaking her head and resuming her work.

Once she was done, she told Diane to wash her face, to which she nodded to and followed. She then picked up a nearby towel and dried her face. It was all clear now, aside from a few now visible pimples on her forehead and cheeks. Though she didn’t mind Sylvie seeing her like this. They’ve known each other long enough to know what’s hidden behind the mask.

“So, um…” The girl started, hand loosely gripping her arm. “Thank y-”

Before she could finish, Sylvie pulled her into a tight embrace again. Diane yelped, bewildered at the unexpected action. Oddly, this flustered her, though she did not hesitate to wrap her own arms around her friend, hugging her back.

“Feeling better?” The silver-haired one asked calmly. Diane nodded in response,

“Yes, thank you…”

They stayed like this for a little longer, and although it was getting a bit awkward, Diane did not mind the affection. Sylvie, on the other hand, was feeling rather… agitated. Not in a furious way. Inching away slightly, arms still enveloped around Rich, but enough to face her, she asked if she wanted to take a bath. Diane hummed quietly, pondering the offer. It was already so late, but she definitely did need one. It would ease her mind even more and then she’d quickly drift off to sleep afterward. Besides, she was pretty sweaty from what had happened earlier, so she imagined some warm water to be refreshing. Finally, with a nod, she said,

“Sure, why not. I might fall asleep though, so catch me if I do.”

Both giggled at the statement.

“I will protect and hold you, princess,” Sylvie flirted, nuzzling her friend’s cheek. Diane chuckled again, lightly blushing.

They parted arms and let go of each other as they began undressing. It was normal for them to bathe together, as they did it rather often throughout their childhood. Sure it did become a bit more awkward or embarrassing as they grew older, with all the physical changes happening, though that did not keep them from doing it nonetheless. Sylvie motioned for Diane to go first as she opened the faucet in the tub, making sure the temperature is just right before letting it fill it up. She then walked over to the shower and did the same.

As told, Diane went first. She began by pulling off her yellow jacket, placing it on the chair she was sitting on. Then, with her hands at the hem of her shirt, she tugged and pulled it over her head, revealing her rather smooth belly, perhaps a little flabby though not apparent. Her breasts were also cupped firmly by a laced, magenta, padded bra, making them look bigger than what they really are. Before unclasping the fabric, she decided to take a look at Sylvie, who had her hands at the hem of her own shirt, but remained stationary. She raised a brow and quickly examined her face. The taller one’s cheeks were painted a crimson red, and the violet pupils behind her spectacles, eyes half-lidded in a hazy manner, were focused on her friend’s figure, anticipating her next move. She could also swear she saw a tiny drop of drool escaping her lips. This flushed Diane at her turn, quickly averting her gaze in order not to make eye contact, though she continued stripping nonetheless. Swallowing and breathing in, she bent down slightly and slipped out of both her grey skirt and black shorts, folding everything neatly and placing it on the counter. Her embarrassment was rising exceedingly high, as her own face adopted a scarlet color, feeling warm without even being in the bath yet. The only sounds filling their ears was the shuffling of her clothes and the spraying water. Feeling a bit uneasy, she decided to break the silence.

“Sylvie, w-what are you waiting for? The water’s probably warm by now…” She remarked, unsure where to place her eyes. This alerted the one in front of her, who immediately became beet red.

“R-right, sorry. I’ll get to it now,” she blurted, shaking her head furiously. As such, she stripped out of her own clothes, removing the pieces in the same procedure. Both were now near bare, wearing only their undergarments. Diane winced, and finally unclasped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders, freeing her small but perky breasts. She stole another glance at Sylvie, who now looked like she’d seen a ghost, but the fear was replaced with… Who knew. She began feeling a lot hotter than usual, now unsure whether she was embarrassed or… excited. She decided that maybe she wanted to tease the silver-haired one a bit more. She spun around her heels, as if to cover her exposed front, but instead used it as an opportunity to, well… 

Arms crossed against her chest, she slowly loosened them and glided them down her waist, tilting her head to the side slightly to make sure Sylvie was paying attention. To her content, the girl’s eyes were locked on her rear. She could feel her surprise and increasing thirst. With a smirk hidden behind her shoulder, she bent over even more, enough to flash a nice view, but keep the treasure secret. She tugged at her panties and edged them down a bit, before allowing gravity to slide them down her legs and hit the ground. Her whole face was now as bright as a tomato, though she couldn’t help the crooked smirk plastered on her plump lips. Checking out Sylvie’s reaction again, she noticed that the girl’s chest was heaving and the drool was very obvious. Her eyes were fixed on the round, smooth, and rather thick ass in front of her. It compensated for her lack of tits, at least. 

Stepping out of her panties and removing her white socks, she stacked each garment near her other set of clothes on the counter. As she walked over, she purposely brushed her arm against the other, alerting her with a gasp. Diane let out an inaudible giggle to herself, before poking the same arm and asking, “What’s taking you so long?”

Sylvie flinched and tumbled backwards a bit, then shook her head. “I-I was just… Uh, it’s nothing. The uh, drinks we had earlier are making me feel a bit off. Yeah,” she lied unsuccessfully. Diane rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“Sure, Sylvie. Take off the rest and l-let’s get in the shower then,” she stated, making her way to the cabin. She opened the curtains and the glass door, and checked the water before stepping in. It had gotten quite hot, so she reduced the temperature to something comfortable. As she did so, the silver-haired one slipped out of her underwear too, placing her clothes near Diane’s. She also undid her braid and let her long, silky hair down. The maids would take care of the laundry later and have them both clean and ready for the next day. That or she could just lend Diane an outfit.

Both were now fully exposed. Sylvie swallowed the lump in her throat, then followed Diane into the shower. They had no problem with space in there, as there was enough for both of them to shower in comfort. Although, she kind of wished it’d be more cramped. She could’ve used that as an excuse for “accidentally” touching the other, or maybe she had soap in her eyes and “accidentally” pressed up against the other and pinned her to the wall and… Groaning, Sylvie shook her head again in desperate, sexual frustration. Her friend just had a breakdown, why was she feeling so worked up now? Though it sort of seemed like Diane had forgotten about it already, with the way she was acting… 

Her thoughts were derailed with a splash of water aimed at her face, startling her and nearly making her slip.

“W-woah, hey!” She yelped, turning away and rubbing her eyes.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Diane probed, showerhead still aimed at her friend, her free hand on her hip.

“I-I know, it’s just, I was just, thinki- hey cut it out already!” She spouted between coughs, trying to spit out the water. Diane laughed, amused by the flustered girl. Despite being just as flustered, if not more, she couldn’t say she wasn’t enjoying this. However, both blamed it on the liquor, even though logically the effects should have worn out by now. Yawning, she put the tool back in its place and sighed as the water poured over her hair and body. Her normally curly locks were now smoothened out, showing their length. Of course, Sylvie took this as a great opportunity to catch even more looks out of her, and much better ones. Her hunger could not get any stronger as she watched drops of water drip down the length of her soaked waist and thighs. Emitting a low grunt, she took two steps forward, approaching the girl under the water.

“I’m getting cold, let me get some too,” she muttered, making sure to get any physical contact she could. Opening an eye and raising a brow, Diane hummed then nodded, giving her some space next to the raining water. Sylvie walked in front of her, then allowed the water to run through her scalp, using her fingers to stroke between strands, soaking her whole body in water. Diane couldn’t help but sneak a few glimpses at her turn. Sylvie was a few inches taller than her, and she had quite the slim body. Long legs accompanied by a round bum, though smaller than Diane’s, she had a larger bust. Her tummy, arms, and thighs were rather toned, elegantly visible though nothing too fierce to keep a feminine physique. Those came with the swimming and horseback riding sessions she took weekly. Quick glances became long, hungry stares as her mouth watered at the girl beside her. Snapping herself out of it and shaking her head, she pushed Sylvie aside again, battling for dominance despite all the room they had. At this point, both just wanted an excuse to gain any skinship from this.

Once they had gone through a little while of rinsing, they began the process of applying shampoo to their hair, cleaning it thoroughly, brushing it, yada yada. As usual they’d sometimes mess around with each other’s hairstyles with the foam and gossip a bit. Though, talking was kept to a minimum this time, as both were feeling a variety of emotions. Mainly a mix of fatigue, curiosity, and excitement. Finally, all they had left to do was wash their bodies. Grabbing a sponge and soap, they scrubbed every part, occasionally turning around to get those areas. Normally, Sylvie would always be the one to help with Diane’s back when they were together. She had a somewhat sensitive back, so she’d refuse having Diane scrub hers. 

“Okay, t-turn around Diney,” she instructed, her breathing gradually pacing up. From what had been going on, Diane couldn’t resist a blush that lightly tainted her cheeks. Nodding, she turned around as told, and gave her the sponge she was using. Sylvie took it, stepped closer to the shorter one, then began her work. Placing a free hand on her shoulder, she scrubbed in circular motions, of course starting at the top. As she made her way down towards the middle, she let her other hand roam freely, but very slowly as to not alert the other. However, Diane clearly felt it, and the lower she reached, the more her cheeks warmed up in… What even was it? She didn’t want to call it… arousal or anything. It’d be weird. On the other end, Sylvie was enjoying this enormously. Licking and biting her lip, she decided to take the risk and grabbed her friend by the waist. This startled Diane, who wasn’t exactly expecting something more than just tracing around, who nearly fell back. Sylvie took this as a chance to “rescue” her, instinctively wrapping her arms around the other’s body. Immediately, this sent an electric shot up both their spines, a loud gasp escaping the shorter one’s throat and a sigh sneaking out the taller’s lips.

“W-watch your step…” Sylvie advised sarcastically, stealing as much contact as she could while Diane was still pressed up against her.

“It was y-your fault!” Diane squealed, face painted red again, feeling the other one’s chest and body brushing against her back as her arms were enclosed around her bare waist. Gulping and shaking her head, she pushed herself back up, slipping out of the embrace. Once more, Sylvie made sure to retract her arms in a manner that guaranteed more tender skin at her palms and fingertips, even getting a fragment of contact with the girl’s breasts. Sylvie was in utmost bliss, wondering if she could hold herself back for any longer.

“I didn’t do anything, y-you just slipped,” she snickered sheepishly, scrubbing a few last spots right above her butt and on her sides, tickling the girl a bit.

Diane shook her head, “Pervert…” She mumbled with a smirk of her own. Sylvie giggled and gave her back the sponge as they finished up with the soap before rinsing themselves once more.

Later, they were fully done with the shower. Water droplets hit the floor as they stepped out of the cabin and made their way to the tub. This time, Sylvie went in first. She dipped a toe first to check its warmth; it was very pleasing. Raising a leg, she climbed in, then slowly lowered her body until the water reached a midpoint across her chest. She sighed in content, letting her legs extend down the tub as she relaxed her muscles. Once in, Diane did the same on the other side, skipping the water check. She hummed as she soothed her body, enjoying the water’s welcoming warmth.

“We haven’t had a bath like this in a while,” she remarked, leaning her head back a bit and resting it on the tub’s border.

Sylvie nodded in agreement, “For sure. We should do it more often.”

“Definitely. It’s so relaxing, too.”

“Mhm. We could use the jacuzzi next time though. It’s so much better, especially the jets and stuff.”

“Like, totally… Ugh, you’re making me want to go in that instead,” she groaned with an eye roll.

Sylvie giggled, “We could go in it now if you want to.”

Diane shook her head, “Nah, too lazy. This one’s like, fine too.”

“Whatever you say, Diane.”

They continued chit-chatting for a while, discussing super important stuff like what to wear tomorrow or how those dumb Crusaders should grow up already. They’d make a few remarks about their own appearance as well. Considering they were fully nude, the subject was focused on their bodies and if their boobs stopped growing, if they worked out last week, or how often they shave their legs or down there. Which sparked an idea in Sylvie’s filthy mind.

As Diane continued on rambling about whatever, Sylvie pretended to stretch her limbs a bit, at first with her arms, then her legs. However, she specifically made sure her toes reached a particular place she aimed for. With a cheeky grin plastered on her lips, her plan deemed success upon receiving the perfect reaction. A loud yelp cut between Diane’s words upon feeling something tickle right between her thighs. Right away, she retracted and closed her legs, only trapping the other’s foot there. Sylvie couldn’t be happier at Diane’s implied naivety as she wiggled her toes, feeling up more of Diane’s second pair of lips.

“S-SYLVIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? S-STOP IT!!” She hissed furiously, blushing madly as she tried to push away her foot.

“I-I’m not doing anything, you must be delusional!” The girl on the opposite side protested, shrugging her arms, though unable to keep in her laughter. She was blushing just as much as the other, cheeks bright red in amusement and oh boy, heavy arousal for sure. Diane whimpered, struggling to keep her personal space closed.

“C-Come on, it’s not funny!” She whined, trying to rid herself from whatever the hell this was.

“I said I wasn’t-”

Sylvie’s lies were ceased when Diane splashed water all over her face, obscuring her vision and soon retreating her leg. She spun around and put her hands up in defense, trying to keep more water from going in her eyes or her mouth. Coughing and scratching her eyes, she laughed and choked out an apology. Diane grumbled in annoyance. She wasn’t satisfied by a mere, half-assed apology. Before the silver-haired one had a chance to reopen her eyes and check out Diane’s irritation, she felt the water suddenly decline a bit as a shadow towered her. Tilting her head up, Diane was standing right in front of her. She got a little nervous she’d be heading out the tub, but fortunately that wasn’t the case. Although what she did next wasn’t something she expected at all.

Stepping forward and placing a leg between each of her sides, Diane sat on top of Sylvie's stomach without warning, earning an audible “oof!” from her. Sylvie’s eyes widened in surprise, gawking at the baby blues above her in both fear and thrill.

“W-wait wha-”

Before Sylvie could even ask, Diane placed her hands steadily on her head, then aggressively shoved it down the water. The drowning one’s arms flailed around in an attempt to save herself, but Diane persisted until she found it enough. _“That way, she’ll learn her lesson_ ,” she thought with a mischievous smile. After a few seconds, Sylvie halted her resistance and let her arms and legs dangle beneath the water. Diane raised a brow in suspicion, wondering if maybe this was too much. As she was about to free her, she once again felt two hands creep up her thighs. She trapped a shriek in her throat as her back jolted up. Just as she tried moving away, the hands firmly groped her butt, and her face couldn’t get any brighter or hotter.

“Fuck’s sake Sylvie, y-you pervert!” She yelled, shaking the girl’s head underwater. Sylvie blew a few bubbles from below and raised a thumbs up. Diane furrowed her brows in confusion before recalling that this was nothing for Sylvie as she took frequent swimming lessons which involved staying underwater during lengthy periods of time. She facepalmed, and when she thought she could let go of her, Sylvie took this as a sign of vulnerability and popped her head back out. Almost immediately, she slid upwards, earning another yap from the girl, and stole her authority as she pinned her in the water at her turn. However, her intention was not to drown her, so she pushed her back up against the border as she crawled on top of her. Diane had no other way of escaping this time, as she had her wrist gripped above her head and the other nailed down the tub’s floor. Diane looked up at her with a flushed face and puzzled, annoyed eyes.

“J-just what do you think you’re doing, geez…” She mumbled, averting her gaze.

“Nothing, really. Y-you’re the one acting up,” the other responded with a sly grin. Diane softly moaned as the buds on their chest brushed against each other, the water and the rest of their body adding to the fuel.

“I-it’s only because you keep doing these k-kinds of things!” Diane asserted, though not exactly displeased.

Sylvie giggled, sticking her tongue out. “You’re just imagining it, Diney,” she said as she leaned down closer to her neck. Chills ran down Diane’s spine and beads of sweat trickled down her temple as she felt the girl’s hot breath against her skin. Her body felt heavy, not from the weight on top of her, but also from the hazy fog masking her senses. She was both nervous and repulsed at the idea of… doing anything, but at the same time, she yearned and desired for more. To her dismay, playtime abruptly ended when Sylvie planted a smooch on her neck then lifted herself up.

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Sylvie said, resisting the urge to continue despite wanting it a lot more than Diane did. Though, she was caught midway with arms around her neck that yanked her right back down, face-first onto her chest. 

“W-wait…” Diane ordered, holding her closely for a bit, even wrapping her legs around the other’s back. Sylvie blushed furiously at the sudden action, feeling her face squished between the girl’s mediocre breasts.

“L-let’s stay… like this… just for a little longer…” Diane stuttered in a whisper, chest heaving under heat and pressure, the skinship tipping her over the edge. This much contact drove the silver-haired one insane; she was as hungry as a wolf and would gulp down her “friend” in an instant, savoring every bit of her soft, rosy flesh.

Tilting her head up slightly to meet the other’s eyes, Sylvie asked to affirm. “A-are you sure this is fine?”

It took Diane a few seconds to nod shyly, unable to look at the violet irises staring her down. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shifted her body slightly, accidentally scrubbing the other’s knee, making her whine softly. Both couldn’t grow any more flustered, blood pumping in their faces and other sensitive areas from how fast their heart was pounding.

“I-If you say so…” she continued, unable to resist a crooked smile. Making herself comfortable, she snuck her arms behind Diane’s waist, wrapping them around her and giving her a tight snuggle, aware of the immense contact against their whole bodies. Another moan escaped the shorter one’s throat, a little bit louder than the previous ones, to which she tried muffling by ducking her head towards her own shoulder. This intrigued Sylvie, so she decided to experiment a bit more. She could feel the girl’s trembling legs tighten around her, as well as the jewel she liked to call her “tiara” significantly pressed against her knee. Moving her joint forwards ever so slightly, she rubbed her outer folds gently, then looked up for a reaction. Instantly, Diane nearly jumped and squealed.

“S-Sylvie!” She cried, her blue eyes full of lustful confusion. The called out girl giggled in return.

“You seem to be enjoying this, Diney,” she cackled, retreating her knee. Diane shook her head furiously, denying her statement.

“The o-only one enjoying this is you, Syl-ah-Sylvie…” She whined as her arms also crept towards the girl’s back, resting one over her wet, cold hair and the other around her neck. Sylvie gave a mocking grin in return alongside a curious hum, adoring every single moment that passed, burning their way into her memories. She gave another teasing peck against her collarbone, then another on her neck, and peppered a few more around the area between her breasts. Diane couldn’t do anything but stare and blush timidly, barely containing her audible gasps and mewls in pleasure.

Just as Sylvie trailed one of her hands down the smaller one’s thigh in an attempt to spice things up, Diane decided it was maybe too much. She yelped and halted her movements by slightly pushing her off. The taller one immediately looked up in concern, face flushed, and raised a brow inquisitively.

“Are you okay?” She asked with a hint of worry in her tone. Diane shook her head, palming her lips, averting her gaze.

“M-Maybe we shouldn’t… go that far… “ She mumbled through her hand, face painted beet red, a tiny tear forming at the corner of her eyes.

Sylvie analyzed her state for a few seconds, trying to put together what just happened in her frizzled brain, before shaking her head in embarrassment and lifting herself up.

“Y-you’re right… I’m sorry,” she apologized as she stood up, scratching the back of her head as a wave of guilt gushed over her.

Diane wasn’t expecting this sort of response. She wasn’t too sure if she wanted to keep going herself. Maybe it was still too early, or maybe it was because they’re still “just friends”. Deep down she didn’t exactly want to end it, really. Perhaps she was just scared. It would’ve been a first for both of them after all. Shortly after an awkward stare, she furiously shook her head and stood up too, now face to face with the girl about to step out. She grabbed both her hands and intertwined their fingers.

“No, d-don’t worry about it. It’s not really your fault,” she started, trying to maintain eye contact albeit failing. “Well, it sort of is, you doofus,” she continued sheepishly, earning a single chuckle from the taller one. “But that’s not what I mean. Like, okay I guess it was a bit weird but,” she looked away, then took a deep breath, which perked the other’s curiosity. “IguessIcan’treallysayIdidn’tlikeit-” she blurted, words glued together. It took a few seconds for Sylvie to understand, but once she did, she couldn’t help but laugh in relief, the crimson color never leaving either’s face. Diane felt even more embarrassed. She let go of her hands and spun around, nearly slipping, then crossed her arms and pouted in frustration.

“My God Diney you’re adorable!” Sylvie snorted, genuinely finding her reaction extremely cute.

“Sh-shut up! Can’t even keep the moment for a second, geez.” She complained, shaking her head in disappointment. A light breeze brushed against both their bodies, sending them over an obvious chill.

“Heh, well if we’re not gonna stay here then we should head out already,” Sylvie suggested, poking her friend in the arm. Diane rolled her eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

"Yeah, it's getting a little cold just standing here." 

Giving themselves a final rinse, Sylvie grabbed two nearby towels and gave one to her friend. Wrapping the fabric around their bodies and over their hair, they carefully got out of the tub, shaking off drops of water from their feet before putting on some slippers. Sylvie bent over slightly to pull out the plug and drain the water. Slowly, the liquid disappeared as she stared at her own, distorted reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know why im writing this I'm so sorr y  
> i just like their dynamic okay fhgfhdghd


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get drunk and bang  
> why did i write nearly 10 thousand fkn words of this  
> anyway
> 
> tw//drinking/getting drunk + seggs (btw they are obv aged up like 17/18)

Diane walked out the bathroom first without a word, face still heavily flushed from the previous event. The taller one followed, quickly trotting behind her to catch her pace before slowing down. Plopping herself on the huge bed, Diane let out a sigh as she simply stared at the ceiling, feet placed on the ground and arms sprawled to her sides as she laid down. Sylvie smiled, noticing her cute behavior, as she opened her wardrobe to fetch some undergarments and comfortable pyjamas. It was a little chilly, so she went with a button-up, dotted, grey shirt and matching pants. As for Diane, she knew she only wore warmer outfits during Winter, so even if it was rather cool she still preferred wearing the minimum. So, shuffling between the rows and drawers and stacks of colorful, diverse clothes, she picked out a pastel pink pair of shorts and a lace tank top similar to the color of her baby blue eyes. She threw them over to the girl on the opposite side, landing right on her face, slightly annoying her, alongside unused, striped panties.

"That good?" Sylvie asked, drying herself off. Diane checked out the pieces of fabric, then hummed in response. 

"Yeah, you know me well," she responded with a groan as she sat herself up.

"Of course I do," the other affirmed with a smirk.

As such, once both wiped and dried off their soaked skin, they began donning on the nightwear. They'd take glances at each other here and there, Sylvie peering at her plump, sizeable ass when she bent over to pull up her panties, and Diane glaring at the firm, round breasts bouncing whenever she'd move before hiding behind the shirt she put on. However, neither could deny they wanted a feel of the attractive flesh.

Proceeding a few moments, the girls were fully clothed and ready to head to bed, in contrast to just a little over 5 minutes ago where every bit of skin was exposed to the chilly air. Sylvie asked if Diane wanted to blow-dry and brush her hair, to which she refused, stating she was too tired to do so. Sylvie offered to do it for her, but the girl declined again. She hummed curiously, then simply shrugged, deciding not to as well. Diane was already on the bed, stretching her arms and legs and yawning, revealing her white tummy and a peek of her underwear. Obviously, Sylvie took notice of this as she ate the view with her eyes. She couldn't really blame it on the alcohol anymore, because it became more of a rapidly increasing arousal rather than plain drunkenness. Right as she was about to sit beside her friend, another idea lit up her eyes. 

"Hey Diane," she called, earning her attention with a lazy hum. 

"What if we drank a bit more?" She suggested, fingertip at her lips, corners lifting to a cocky grin. Diane raised her brow, uncertain about what her friend had just said. 

"Uhh, like, I don't know girlll, isn't it like bad? I dunno, we already-" Her concerns were interrupted with another finger at her lips, shushing her. 

"Aren't  _ we _ bad girls though? Just a little more wouldn't hurt, heh," she continued, snickering mischievously, slightly leaning over to the hesitant girl. 

After a short pause, Diane groaned and rolled her eyes, giving in to the pressure. "Geez, fine. It's on you if we get caught, bitch," She remarked sarcastically, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs in a feminine manner. Sylvie giggled. 

"Don't worry hun, they won't know shit," she reassured, pinching the other one's nose, making her sneeze.

"Wanna come with me or you wanna stay here?" She asked as she made her way to the exit. Diane simply waved her hand and shook her head,

"Nah, you go. I'll wait for you here." 

"Alright you lazy bum," Sylvie giggled again before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Diane clicked her tongue and shook her head. "This girl, damn. I swear, one day, I'll show her who's boss, making me flustered like that. How does she even do it?" She thought to herself, rolling around to her side, playing with a stuffed bear. 

"It's not like it means anything, anyway… Right, Mr. Bear?" She asked the last part out loud. Obviously, she didn't expect an answer. Sighing, she flicked the toy and tipped it on its back, then rolled over to the other side. Tracing circles against the sheets, more thoughts ran across her mind. 

"Why does she constantly do it then? Is she always drunk?

Or maybe she just likes teasing me. That could be it. But why only me? Does she do this to other girls? Or boys? Is Sylvie even straight at this point? I'm pretty sure I am… Not like I'd ever fall for her or anything… Not like I find her sexy with those stupid glasses and her soft hair or anything…

Wait fuck I'm being gay uh, shit. Wait should we really be drinking more of that anyway? God what's she gonna come up with again when she's more than just tipsy over a few cups…

Fuuuuck, I'm totally losing it tonight… No one can know that, oh my god what if somehow those bitches of the Crusaders find out? Wait, does the stench of alcohol stay even if I brush my teeth? Shit dad might know that fucking bastard he'll just-"

As Diane’s frustrated mind leaped from a thought to another, Sylvie was making her way down the colossal hallways. She made sure her steps were as quiet as a mouse sneaking out for food, as not to disrupt anyone nor concern them. She’ll most likely end up bumping against a passing maid, though she’ll just make up an excuse. Heading down the stairs, trying not to make the creaking sounds too obvious, she dug through her pocket and shuffled between the keys she had picked up on her path, then held onto the one that would grant her access. It grew darker as she went down even more stairs into what seemed like the basement, but was actually an underground level right before the storage room. Once more she reached in her pocket, but to her annoyance her phone wasn’t there. She groaned, having to turn on the light, which brightly illuminated the environment. She let out a slightly nervous hum, hoping she wouldn’t come across anyone because it was quite obvious where she was going now. Fortunately, everyone was fast asleep. Perhaps today was a long day and no one bothered wandering around for any last-minute clean or checkups. It was rather late after all, going past 2 AM now. However, Sylvie felt no trace of fatigue. The caffeine had really energized her, and she was strangely looking forward to getting drunk for real with her best friend. Just thinking about it worked her up, as a faint blush tainted her cheeks and a cheeky grin crept its way over her lips.

Finally, she was in front of a large, wooden door, shut close with all kinds of locks. It was a clear sign to keep the Spoons’ daughter away from what was behind that door, as they knew around this age she’d want to do all kinds of things. Though this meant nothing for Sylvie as she had long overheard their dumb plan (or what she called it) and knew exactly where the keys were. She breathed out a chuckle through her nose, mocking her parents in her head, as she inserted the key into the hole. Carefully, she turned it around, the metal emitting various clicking sounds. The first one was unlocked. She repeated the procedure for the other padlocks, chains, and deadbolts, which she found extremely exaggerated and ridiculous. The mechanical noises came to an end when she unlocked the last one, to which she sighed in relief and rolled her eyes.

“Fucking hell, that was a pain,” she thought, grabbing the door handle. Her annoyance was quickly replaced with excitement as she pushed the heavy door open. It made a loud squealing noise, to which she squeezed her eyes shut, but once she opened them she was greeted with yet another immense room. It was the household’s personal bar. Unable to contain her thrill, she giggled softly to herself and grinned widely from ear to ear. Her nostrils were almost immediately filled with the strong aroma of all kinds of liquor. There were tables placed and neatly dressed every few steps, a few vending machines and a jukebox against the walls, piles of chairs stacked neatly at some far corner, and cupboards, cabinets, and shelves storing or displaying branded and rare vintage alcohol behind a large bar counter. The girl’s eyes widened at the sight as her mouth began watering. She wasn’t an alcoholic, and it wasn’t the drinks she was thirsty for. It was what would happen after they chugged down a few cups or bottles. Her legs shook at the mere thoughts as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Oh my fucking God, calm down Sylvie, you goddamn pervert,” she mentally told herself as she stepped in, shutting the door behind her. The light that had peered in was trapped outside, so she had to turn on the ones in the room. The lights in the bar were more bearable as there was a specific controller to configure the brightness. She turned it up just enough to be able to see where she was going. A dim hue of yellow tainted the lounge as she took further steps in, pacing around a bit, always mesmerized by the ornaments it was adorned with. As she drew nearer to the counter, she looked for the entrance that led behind it. Carefully, she pushed the swing door open, then slowly released it once she walked in. At this point, she couldn’t deny she was also feeling some kind of rush from how sneaky she has to be. It was as if she was some sort of spy, which made her feel a bit childish, though it was exciting nonetheless.

At last, she reached the treasure. Grabbing another key, she unlocked the cabinets that held some of the most exquisite booze out there. Stacked one next to the other, emitting a shine from the clear glass, innumerable bottles of a variety of alcohol were displayed. They ranged from the finest wine to the richest whiskey, champagne, beer, gin, vodka, and everything else. She knew she’d be in trouble if she picked the more expensive and vintage ones, so she decided to leave those alone. Instead, she went for a bottle of Montrachet and another of sweet Glenmorangie scotch. She wanted to try a lot more, but she only had two hands.

“Tch, if Diane brought her sweet fatass over here, we could’ve picked up a lot more,” she thought with a roll of her eyes. She also wasn’t able to grab cups for both of them, though that benefited her because she could share indirect kisses as they took turns sipping from the bottles. Smirking, she put down the liquor on the counter as she closed and locked the cabinets. When she was done, she picked them up again and made her way out. She turned off the lights and checked the room before leaving, making sure it was intact. With a nod, she shuffled through the keys one last time and fixed every lock before heading back upstairs. She was extremely lucky no one was around. Shaking her head, she realized she could’ve just threatened or bribed them not to tell her parents. Though right now she didn’t care. Her mind was fixated on messing her dear friend up and giving her a lovely time. She couldn’t believe it, and it wasn’t a dream either. Maybe then, she wouldn’t have to hide her feelings any longer. Although she did passionately hope they’d be returned, she didn’t exactly expect them to. However, she was afraid it might ruin their friendship. Being separated from her sounded more dreadful than rejection. She knew neither would be able to handle such detachment, and she was certain Diane might as well surrender to the piling weight on her shoulders. Sighing, she cleared her head of these thoughts and instead decided to go along with whatever happened.

Calmly waiting for her friend, although becoming a little impatient, the lavender haired girl rested her head on a soft pillow and laid her back on the bed, staring at her phone screen while scrolling through Twitter with an uninterested expression. The soft light it emitted irritated her tired eyes, struggling to keep them open as her lids begged to slide down.

The muffled sounds of approaching footsteps sent her a jolt of surprise, accidentally letting go of the device, smacking her in the middle of her temple and her nose. She winced in pain and grumbled a few curses, lazily dragged her hand over it, then dropped it to the side. A few seconds later, two quiet knocks came through the other side of the door. She pushed herself off the bed with a groan and spun over to the edge of the bed, placing her feet down on the ground before leisurely standing up and trudging over to the noise source. She slowly cracked the door open and peeped out to verify if it was an intruder or her friend. Immediately, she was reassured by a pair of eager, violet eyes behind cyan frames. Upon confirmation, she recalled the previous sensations she felt earlier, both physically and emotionally. A faint blush crept over her cheeks as she averted her gaze and swung the door open enough to allow entrance. Gliding her eyes down, she noticed the bottles she was holding, and felt a nervous shiver go down her spine. It seemed ironic that she wasn’t an alcoholic drinking to her heart’s content in desperate need of drowning her pain and bitter thoughts. Sylvie wasn’t either, but at this point she was convinced the girl drank a lot more than she did.

She stepped aside in order to let the taller one in, then shut the door behind her, locking it just in case.

“What took you so long?” Diane posed, following the girl to the bed. Sylvie plopped herself on the mattress with a bounce along with the bottles, clacking together and rolling down near her thigh. 

“I had to be quiet, and you know how it is with that dumb bar down there. Dad always locks it like a fucking prison cell,” she answered with an eye roll. Diane sat beside her, scanning the glass bottles in an attempt to read the labels.

“Why didn’t you bring more, we could’ve had a taste of each…” She observed in a mumble.

“Diney, I didn’t think you were this dumb,” Sylvie remarked sarcastically, waving her hands in the air as a gesture to show she only had two. The girl scoffed in return, then crossed her arms and flipped to the other side, facing away.

“If you’re gonna act all sassy, I’ll just go sleep,” she spat in annoyance. Sylvie snickered and edged closer to her. She slipped a hand around her waist, earning a flustered squeak, and pressed the girl against her own side.

“Come on, I’m just kidding,” she cackled, using her other hand to squish her friend’s flushed cheeks. “I know you wouldn’t sleep now anyway.”

Diane whined in embarrassment, then shook her head free from Sylvie’s teasing grasp. “W-whatever. Did you already drink? You’re already so…” She faltered, shifting uncomfortably as the heat from the contact progressed further below.

Sylvie shook her head, “Not since we were out.”

“Doesn’t seem like it…” She mumbled sheepishly, uncertain why she still allows her to be this touchy in the first place. The other girl slid her hand off her waist, trailing a finger across her back as she did so, unsolicited gasps escaping her throat at the sensual feelings she was stifled with.

“I could say the same about you,” the taller one implied with a cocky smirk, receiving a frustrated reaction.

“Ugh! L-let’s just get this over with already. What did you bring?” She demanded in an attempt to change the subject, curiously tilting her head and glancing at the glass containers.

“Ah, yes,” Sylvie snapped back to the original topic and picked them up. Placing one on her lap, she demonstrated the scotch bottle, pretending to be the bartender. Diane skimmed through what was written on the label, reading the brand and looking for its alcoholic composition.

“I didn’t want to bring something too strong or too expensive, otherwise my parents will find out…” Sylvie explained as Diane snatched the bottle from her. “Hey, I wasn’t done-”

“41%?! Are you kidding me?” She barked, quickly lowering her volume as she took a glance at the door. Sylvie scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Don’t worry, that’s for me. I brought you some light wine,” she clarified, presenting the other bottle.

“F-For you? God you’re fucking crazy,” Diane leered, giving her a jab on the arm.

“Calm down, it’s not like I always drink,” she shrugged. “Either way, you’ll be having some, too. I don’t want to be drunk alone.” The last phrase trailed off her tongue in a way that sent Diane fuming. Not in anger, but in lustful tension, as her face was painted crimson again. Right as she parted her lips to speak, Sylvie stole back the liquor, dug in her drawer, pulled out a corkscrew for the other bottle, and popped the lid off. She then offered the wine, tossing it and the tool as they landed firmly against her chest and rolled down her thighs. The taller one eagerly waited for her friend to open the bottle, smiling from ear to ear. Diane furrowed her brows, unsure yet fearsome of why the silver-haired one was so damn excited. It was as if she could pop her own lid anytime soon and gush out with God knows what kinds of ideas she has in that perverted mind of hers. She frustratedly sighed, then began opening her own bottle. To her embarrassment, she struggled a bit, unable to unscrew the cork. She grumbled a few curses under her breath, to which Sylvie found profoundly entertaining, giggling at the show she was putting. Diane sent her an angry glare, frowning and furrowing her brows, feeling ridiculed. Just as the other one was about to offer some aid, she was able to unscrew the cork which coiled up violently. She dodged a hit, but was left dumbfounded and irritated when the liquor gushed out and spilled on her lap, staining her clean shorts and getting some on her shirt as well.

"AGH!! FUCKKK WHY?!" She barked loudly, spitting every curse word she knew. This sent Sylvie into a fit of roaring laughter, leaning back and pointing. 

"Holy shit, we didn't even begin yet!" She bubbled, scrambling up to her feet to fetch some napkins. 

Diane shook her head furiously, "This was such a stupid idea!" She snapped between grit teeth, standing up as well after setting the bottle aside. She quickly slipped out of the shorts, ignoring the fact that she'd be partially naked for a while. At least her underwear was intact, the liquid somehow hasn't reached it, and it fortunately wasn't enough to leave a mark on the bedsheets either. Otherwise, that would have indicated they've been drinking when it'd be sent to the laundry.

Sylvie handed some tissues to the annoyed girl for her to wipe the liquid off her thighs. Shaking her head again, she began drying off the wet spots, a little embarrassed. As she did so, Sylvie watched eagerly, finding the view rather delicious, able to taste the alcohol on her smooth skin at the tip of her tongue. She licked her lip in hunger. Before long, Diane was done cleaning and had picked up her own bottle again. Sighing, she looked up at the one standing in front of her with tired but curious eyes. Of course, she noticed the thirsty look on her face, which flared up her face again. She then looked away and shut her legs tightly, then climbed further on the bed and laid her back on a few pillows, holding her knees close to her chest and the bottle beside her. Sylvie took this as an invitation and followed, making sure to be as close as she could without spilling anything again. 

"So… Cheers?" She said with an inviting smile, raising her scotch bottle up. Diane glanced at it for a second or two before sighing and rolling her eyes. Lifting her own, she clinked it with the other and mumbled with a small smile, 

"Cheers…" 

Sylvie grinned, then took her first sip. Actually, it was a lot more than a sip; she downed a large gulp, which slightly concerned the shorter one. After swallowing, she put the bottle back down with a heavy sigh and smacked her lips. Diane was watching attentively the whole time. 

"Well, how was it?" She inquired with a raised brow, interested in its taste.

Sylvie hummed, poking her tongue around the inside of her mouth as she collected the taste. "It's alright. It's pretty strong though, it's sweet but rough. I doubt you'd like it." She concluded, taking another sip. Diane nodded in response. She analyzed her wine bottle once more, a little hesitant about trying it.

"I guess I'll tell you what mine tastes like," she stated after a short pause. 

"Go ahead," Sylvie replied. Though she had already tasted it herself, she wanted to hear Diane's opinion.

As such, she placed the opening on her lips, the glass feeling a bit cold and hard as opposed to her soft and warm flesh. Tilting the bottle up, she allowed the liquid to fill her tastes, feeling its strength almost immediately. She took a small sip only, keeping it in her mouth a bit before swallowing. Sylvie awaited her reaction patiently, to which Diane showed by grimacing in disgust, stinging her throat as it trickled down. However, it was soon replaced with a calmer expression as she savorized more of its sweet aroma rather than its dark and sour counterpart. She sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess it's okay. It burns and kinda tastes like vinegar, but I can do with this," she affirmed, letting her legs fall to the silky fabric underneath them. 

Sylvie nodded proudly, "I know you well."

Diane shrugged and downed a few more sips consecutively, unable to take larger portions at a time due to its bitter flavor. "You're right, you do know me well." 

Both shared a few giggles as they continued drinking, sometimes cracking a joke or bring up some gossip they'd remembered. It would take a while for the alcohol to kick in, though Sylvie was already growing a lot more than tipsy, having taken multiple large gulps of the strong alcoholic beverage. Her face was flushed, the crimson color very apparent on her amber skin, giving her a cute appearance. Her speech was becoming very slightly slurred, too, sometimes hicking or spouting nonsense. As for Diane, she was feeling a bit drunk as well, her rose face adopting a scarlet color, and her eyes unable to stay fully open. Ironically, their tolerance did not match their character. One would assume the silver haired girl would not feel as much due to her experience. However, the opposite is true, and it was taking longer for Diane to really feel the mental juggling. Thus, it was very obvious who still had control of their intoxicated mind. Sylvie would try to sneak in strokes against the girl's bare thighs or slide her arm around her waist, earning whimpers and mumbles of resistance from the other, or sometimes slapping her hand away. The liquor's scent filled their nostrils and its taste has long been embraced by both the girls' senses. Both had forgotten why they were together in the first place, and they'd laugh over the smallest things, poking at each other and mocking the people they disliked. 

"Hey, Diney," Sylvie called, now laying on her back, staring at the spinning ceiling. Diane groaned in response, trying to keep her weight balanced on her arm as she sat with half crossed legs.

"Lemme taste yours," she continued, reaching for her bottle, resulting in failure and letting her hand fall against the girl's thigh again. Diane paid no mind. She reluctantly tilted her head towards her, then with a few blinks, she hummed as an idea came through. The corners of her lips lifted to form a crooked smile, before parting them to speak.

“Okay, but… you have to c-close your eyes…” She muttered, shifting herself atop her knees, inching closer to her friend. Sylvie raised a brow as her flushed face grew slightly warmer, then shrugged and followed. As her lids fell and darkness surrounded her, she waited for the girl’s next move with confusion and anticipation. Poisoned by the liquor, she was barely able to keep her balance nor pay attention to the sounds and movements of the shuffling fabric beneath them.

“Keep them closed until I tell you to, okay…? If you don’t, I’ll slap you,” Diane ordered, her voice both gentle yet commanding, sending Sylvie’s heart aflutter. Swallowing dryly, she nodded without opening her eyes. Diane noticed her sudden tension, observing her quickly rising and falling chest in anxiety. She chuckled at the reaction, pleased by her unusually submissive side. Before Sylvie could ask what she’d do, a rather heavy weight carefully descended against her navel, right above the intimate area between her legs. She squealed in surprise, nervously gripping the sheets underneath them in an attempt to keep her eyes shut as blood streamed all around her system. Then, something lighter, hands, traced their way up her sides, making her spine curve up slightly as a jolt burst through her body from the increased sensitivity. As they trailed up, her thumbs would sometimes poke around her waist’s length, earning squirms from the other. Finally, one reached its destination - her shoulder - as she gave it a firm squeeze. The other traveled an additional stretch before tracing a finger up her chin then cupping her cheek. Sylvie couldn’t help but emit soft, curious whimpers, and snuggling her face against the soft palm’s tenderness. She was undeniably enjoying the affection, her drunken state keeping her from fully understanding it but finding it immensely pleasing anyway. More shuffling sounds pierced her ears, as the weight distributed itself over her torso, her breathing pace quickening as she felt almost a whole body’s mass resting against her upper body, legs placed steadily between her waist. Accompanied by a scattershot of tickles on her neck by strands of hair, she felt a warm breeze brush against her lips. Her brain was too foggy to formulate any kinds of thoughts other than “what the fuck is going on holy shit this is hot”, as beads of sweat trailed down her temple and moistened her palms. Unable to retain the silence any longer, she stuttered in a barely audible squeak:

“D-Diane…? I just a-asked for a taste, you know?”

She felt another gush of lemon vanilla-scented air as the girl practically laying on her hummed and giggled in response.

“I know. That’s what I’m doing.” She answered in a frightening, sing-song tone that sent Sylvie over the edge, desperately wanting to open her eyes. She was only able to mumble incomprehensible words beneath her breath as a response, yearning for her friend’s next move.

Not long after, her questions were finally answered when an incredibly warm, soft pressure met her lips, closing the distance between them in a passionate kiss. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening before her face became an inferno, burning bright red in surprise and delight. The girl above her felt just about the same, trembling in embarrassment hidden behind a sense of authority and dominance. Sylvie could savor all kinds of flavors, only to crave each and every one more and more as she fell into utmost bliss, almost ecstasy, as she eased her muscles and leaned forward into the point of impact as well. A mix of sweetness decorated over the usually strong and bitter taste of alcohol was what she could make out, perhaps a few subtle hints of ginger developing as she relished the delicacy she was offered. Diane took her time, staying like this for quite a lengthy period. After what seemed like an eternity for both of them but was in fact only a few seconds, perhaps half a minute, she finally withdrew. She planted quick pecks against and on the corners of her lips, and with a whisper, she allowed the girl to open her eyes. Hazy, violet pupils met gentle, sky blue ones over a face completely flushed maroon red, graced by that everloving smile she was enamored with. Sylvie formed a dazzled smile in return, unable to look away, flustering Diane even more, pulling herself back but remaining positioned on top of her.

“...How was it?” She mumbled, a hand lightly placed on top of the girl’s belly and another hiding the shy expression on her lips.

“Amazing,” Sylvie replied dreamily, her own hands making their way up the lavender haired one’s thighs, fingertips tracing circles along their path, earning a few squirms and sighs before nestling around her rather wide hips.

“I-I meant the taste, idiot…” Diane scoffed, unable to trap the light whimpers that escaped her throat as she felt the contact made against her sensitive skin. A grin plastered itself on Sylvie’s lips as she dared to trail her hand towards the girl’s butt and gave it a firm squeeze, testing her reaction. Diane gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by the sounds she was emitting.

“Oh, the taste was good, yeah,” Sylvie said with a chuckle, feeling up more of her “friend’s” near bare ass, earning squeals and moans of confused pleasure. She was in heaven, she couldn’t believe this was happening. She was also quite uncertain if she wanted to continue taking such risks, though it didn’t seem like Diane was disapproving of the situation. Both were heavily intoxicated by the liquor, however, deep down they knew they had a mutual wanting to this moment for so damn long. It’s just that neither had the guts to admit nor let the other know, so they used this as an opportunity and an excuse and would play it off as “oh haha we were just drunk it doesn’t mean anything” the next day.

As the silver-haired one tried using her other hand, slowly caressing her thigh and sliding it up the small of her waist, she was abruptly halted by a firm grip on her wrist. She looked up in slight concern, raising a brow, and looked for any signs of discomfort on her face. To her relief, it didn’t look like she was mad. Although, she had a slightly annoyed look on her flushed face.

“W-What’s wrong?” She asked, hands stationary. Diane sighed, then rolled her eyes and puckered her lips.

“You think you’re s-so dominant, always teasing me l-like that,” she started, furrowing her brows, leaning down a bit closer again. Sylvie’s eyes widened as a rush of adrenaline twisted her insides, all of a sudden feeling scared. She swallowed hard.

“Th-that’s not-”

Her attempt at an explanation was immediately cut short by a finger on her lips, shushing her.

“Tonight… I’ll be the one...” the girl above her resumed, inching forward with each word she spoke, until their chests met again, making Sylvie buck her knees up slightly. She snuck her face into her neck, sending shivers down the girl’s spine as she felt her warm breath again against her skin, making the little hairs on her body stand up in fear and excitement.

“To take the lead…” And with her conclusion, she began planting a garden of kisses all over her neck. Sylvie let out a series of gasps and shudders, now gripping the bedsheets instead of where they were a few seconds ago, as her heart pounded at such a high velocity beneath her chest that she could hear it bang her eardrums.

“Y...Yes…” She winced, forcing her voice to barely come out. Diane hummed as she probed at her earlobe, before gently biting on it, receiving a shivery sigh from the girl under her. For some reason, her teeth felt so sharp, but it didn’t hurt at all, even when she forced down a bit more, feeling her canines digging at the sensitive skin. Instead, it was replaced by unimaginable pleasure and lust. After a few bites, she gave it a comforting lick, as if offering an apology. The wetness of her tongue against her warm flesh made her head feel light, though this was nothing to what Diane had planned next. The purple-haired one placed both hands on her shoulders again before digging into the meal in front of her, hungrily leaving more bruises against her neck. On some of the same bruises, she’d suckle and lap at the marks she left, followed by innumerable smooches, making it clear what her territory was. The thought of being owned by and played with fired Sylvie up, as all she could mutter were winces of pain mixed with soft groans of immeasurable delight. Diane was enjoying this quite significantly herself, aroused by her own assertiveness against her precious friend.

Once she thought there were enough marks on the small area, she used a hand to tip Sylvie’s chin up and aggressively crashed into and devoured her lips again. Her eyes widened in shock, cheeks burning brightly, then slowly closed as she leaned into the kiss as well. She so desperately wanted to envelop her arms around her body and pull her even closer, but she forbade herself from doing so in fear of the girl’s sudden authority. Diane tilted her head slightly to move her lips against the other’s more freely, the immense heat shared driving Sylvie insane, adoring the softness of the plump flesh pressed so firmly against her own. Before long, Diane decided to step it up a little more. She bit her lower lip and tugged at it gently, earning more whimpers, then poked at it a few times with the tip of her tongue, demanding entrance. Sylvie complied without hesitance, parting her lips just enough to make way for the other. As such, Diane made her way in, easing her tongue and immediately meeting a shy one eagerly waiting to taste more of the wet and hot corners she was greeted with. As a few soft groans and whimpers were accidentally vocalized from both, Diane began her fight for dominance. There she wrestled the flesh and pinned it down multiple times, clarifying her authority in more ways than one, as the other submissively tried to gain at least some form of power. Before long both would be exploring the hot and wet chambers, exchanging slobbery and loud smacking noises in addition to their soft, yearning voices. They had long forgotten about the taste of liquor and instead focused on each other, though their minds were completely driven by the toxicity of the drinks, unable to think straight. After what seemed like a lifetime of infinite delight, Diane pulled back and wiped the trail of saliva that connected their lips. Her eyes stared down the violet ones beneath her, piercing through them and sensing the passionate horror in them like a prey before its predator. Both their chests heaved as the air around them grew dense and uncomfortably hot, beads of sweat trickling down their temples and even their body. Neither said anything as they tried to process what just happened, simply observing one another's completely flushed face.

Just as Sylvie wanted to question what was next, the purple-haired one shuffled slightly in position, now placing herself right on the sensitive area under the fabric between the girl's legs. This earned her quite the reaction as Sylvie immediately bucked her hips up to the unexpected sensation, undeniably desiring more contact. A crooked smirk crawled on Diane's pink lips. With a wink and a slight bite of her bottom lip, she began rocking her hips in such a way that guaranteed just enough contact to drive the girl below her to insanity.

"Ah! O-Oh my God, Diney-!!" She squealed, her toes curling as she gripped the sheets as hard as she could, unable to resist thrusting her crotch up repeatedly. The other simply hummed, placing a fingertip at her chin as if in thought while still straddling her friend eagerly, feeling the heat in her own spot increase. 

"You will call me Mistress until this is over, got it?" She demanded with a stern tone and a furrow of her brows. This sent a chill of ecstasy down the taller one's spine as her pupils shrunk in terror. She gulped dryly, feeling her heart in her throat, before nodding in compliance and apologizing with the right name. Diane chuckled in response and shook it off as a joke, pleased by the reaction she received. With a nod she increased the pace she was grinding at as well as the pressure against their intimate areas. She had the privilege of receiving more direct contact as she was only wearing panties. Although, despite wearing pants, the other seemed to enjoy it much more as waves of pleasure continuously crashed over her. This was certainly due to her masochistic nature, the contact only being an addition to the dominance and power she was towered with, feeling helpless and vulnerable under her touch and control. Unable to keep her face from going silly, she hid behind her palms as her whines and whimpers became muffled. Diane felt her heart skip a beat at the flustered mess under her, finding her ridiculously adorable.

"Mmh, it'd be funny if I suddenly felt a boner down there," She suddenly teased between soft groans, her whole weight basically bouncing on top of the taller one as if there really was  _ something _ down there. This perked Sylvie's attention, looking up at her with confused and very pleasured eyes. She whined in return and glanced at where the action was happening, feeling blood rush through her sensitive nerves and build up in a few areas, painting her whole face red over her tanned skin tone.

"M-Maybe…" She simply responded, daring to lift her hands up and meticulously place them on the girl's thick, smooth, porcelain thighs. Diane felt even more aroused at the thought of riding her friend, so she decided to tease her a bit more.

"Fuck S-Sylvie, I want your spoon inside me..." She crooned, using a hand to make very suggestive motions a few inches away from her mouth. This flared up Sylvie even more, practically drooling at the sight in front of her. Swallowing dryly, she lifted her hands up further and held the girl on top of her by the waist, unable to keep balance from the liquor as the bed squeaked with every movement.

"W-Wanna try something…?" She hesitantly asked between gasps, following the pace Diane was riding her at as she repeatedly jerked her hips up. Grabbing her attention, the shorter one raised a brow then shrugged her shoulders, curious to know what her friend had in mind. Sylvie took a shivery breath, then used enough force to sit up, slide out and around, and push Diane down instead face against the bed, switching positions. This earned her a surprised gasp from the other, who turned around to look at her with furrowed brows and a confused and slightly irritated frown. 

"W-what are you doing??" She demanded, laying face down and bum up in a very "inviting" manner. Before Sylvie spoke, her mind answered her own question as she realized what the girl was up to. "O-Oh…" 

Soon after, she felt a pair of hands grab her by hips again but more firmly, pressing her rear against their owner's imaginary cock. Then, the silver-haired one shook her head and began carefully moving back and forth, applying friction against their incredibly sensitive areas, the shuffling of fabric and the squealing noises from the bed's frame filling their ears alongside their incoherent gasping and groaning. 

"Ohhh.. F-fuck…" the purple-haired one moaned, her eyes rolling up in rapidly growing pleasure. The one behind her was tremendously enjoying the action and the sexy view below her, her mouth salivating in thirst as she accelerated in motion. She felt like a dog in heat, dry humping her absolutely stunning master, gazing at the round, plump ass she firmly held with a hand and the other one traveling from her hip to her waist to her thigh and everything in between.

"Fucking hell, I-I wish I could… scram it between your huge cheeks…" She mumbled under her breath, unsure if she wanted Diane to hear or not. On the other end, muffled moans escaped the girl's lips into the pillow she was now tightly embracing, feeling Sylvie repeatedly thrust her crotch against her near bare butt. Because of the liquor, she started to believe her friend actually did have a rod hidden in there, the image only turning her on more as she unconsciously began rocking her own hips to the rhythm, even slightly spreading her legs and grinding back at the taller one. This surprised her, as her eyes widened behind the cyan frames and blood rushed throughout all her body.

"Nnmhh, S-Sylvie… ~" Diane called, her words trailing in a somewhat slurred way in both arousal and drunkenness. This perked her attention, but waited for her next line. It took a few seconds before she choked out:

"Do me harder, y-you fucking pervert!"

This very phrase is what made something click in Sylvie's mind and her heart skipped a beat as she reached near ecstasy.

"Y-yes, mistress!" she responded in almost a yell, before leaning forward as she squeezed the rosy peach harder and began literally slamming herself against the other with the aim of getting as much contact as possible without even having to remove the cloth obstacle between them. In a way, doing it without being fully nude felt more exciting than the opposite. To her it was like she wasn't worth enough to be able to gaze upon such beauty, which reduced her to nothing more than a mere servant pleasing her master. She bit her lip so hard at the thought as well as the friction happening that it started bleeding, tasting its strong iron flavor although paying no mind to it. Oh how she wanted to be put on a leash and dragged around… but maybe for another time. She shook her head out of her kinky fantasies and made sure Diane was enjoying this moment too. Glancing over at her face, or at least trying to, continuous moans and gasps of pleasure slipped through her ears, sounding like extremely stimulating but soothing music. She squealed, a toothy grin plastered on her lips, before she snuck her hands around the small of her waist and pulled her over the side, resulting in a bounce from both of them on the bed and a yelp from the lavender haired one. Sylvie embraced the other one and snuggled up to her neck tightly, planting kisses all over, as her hands circled around the shorter one's petite form.

"Mmmnh, why'd you stop?" Diane whined, slightly arching her back at the various touches, her bum once more rubbing against the taller one's crotch, earning groans of pleasure from her. 

"D-Do you want to feel even b-better?" The silver-haired one inquired curiously, slowly inching her hand further down her body, her fingertips close to the region between her thick legs. Diane's blue eyes widened, instantly knowing what she meant. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded in confirmation. 

"What f-fucking question is that?" She demanded in a shy yet stern tone. Sylvie giggled before digging into the flesh once more, this time biting and sucking in various places, leaving remarkable hickeys and a shivering mess.

"O-of course, Diney, anything for my p-princess," she responded with a wobbly and very happy smile. Diane simply rolled her eyes, face flushed redder than a cherry, though smiling in return anyway. 

Carefully, she traced the nail of her index down her belly and around her navel, earning a few squirms and jitters from her, before tugging a bit at the hem of her striped panties and slipping a few fingers inside. Diane watched intensely as beads of sweat trickled down her temple, her breathing pace increasing in anxiety and arousal. Traveling lower, she could feel a small tuft of hair brush against her fingertips, which she could tell without seeing that it was recently trimmed. Diane blushed harder, embarrassment flooding her despite her intoxication. Finally, Sylvie took initiative and slid a finger down the incredibly wet slit, making it easier. Diane let out a loud gasp followed by a restrained moan at the sudden touch on her nether region. Instinctively, she parted her legs a bit, and slightly bucked her hips to the point of contact. 

Pleased by the reaction, Sylvie began to slowly rub two fingers against her inner folds, exploring her closest friend's most intimate area. Again, it took her a moment to believe this was truly happening - never had she expected one of her numerous fantasies to realize. She didn't expect it to go this far, she only hoped for a make out session or something, so she had to be careful with her nails. She itched around the edges and corners of her womanhood, sometimes teasing her clit by giving it occasional quick taps. Whenever she did, Diane would raise her hips and part her legs farther, yearning for more and whining in delight. Sylvie then trailed a free hand up her body and cupped it around the shorter one's breast underneath the fabric. She fondled the soft flesh and tugged at her pink nip, playfully kneading on it several times too. Diane put a finger on her lips as moans filled the room, and used her own thumb on her tongue as she bit down on her other fingers in dizzy arousal. For some reason, she found the taste of her hand delicious, so she slobbered over it as muffled sounds came out her lips, carefully watching the steamy action happening down in her nether region.

The silver-haired girl continued her work, circling around her vagina every now and then, gently pushing a finger in teasingly and looking for a reaction.

"Uugh, S-Sylvieee.. Fuck, I want you in me s-so bad!" Diane growled, clasping her legs tight against her friend's hand, feverishly rocking her hips, begging for more friction. With these words, Sylvie wished she had a cock, though unfortunately that wasn't the case for now and she'd have to make do according to her capabilities.

"Hmm…" Sylvie hummed, quickening the pace she was rubbing at, flicking at her nub more often. "Have you ever… Fingered yourself, Diney?" She asked curiously. 

Diane's cheeks flared in embarrassment. It took her a few seconds, but she responded with a hesitant nod. "Y-yeah…" 

Sylvie blushed at the image of a half-stripped Diane on her bed playing with herself on a lonely night. "O-Oh… I see. So it shouldn't be a problem if I do this-" And with that, she slid a digit in, immediately feeling the girl's walls clench tightly around the intruder.

"Nngghh~" Diane murmured, gritting her teeth hard against her own fingers and rolling her eyes up. 

Her reaction affirmed the event, so she crammed another digit in rather quickly, earning her a shriek from the other, and began pumping the two at a rhythmic pace. She then peppered her neck and cheek with kisses again, licking her soft skin sometimes and nibbling on it like it was food.

"... H-how does it feel?" She inquired, wanting to make sure her friend was okay. 

"So f-fucking good…" She gasped, panting with her tongue out, still sucking her fingers as if her life depended on it.

Sylvie grinned and continued to dig and prod at her hole, while alternating between breasts simultaneously, massaging and fondling them vigorously. The melodious sounds that continuously slipped through Diane's plump lips sent the braided haired one to heaven. She couldn't get enough of her… friend's immaculate and harmonious voice. Mixing in with the shuffling of fabric, the squealing of the bed frame, and the subtle moist and slick noises from her fingers' work were all the ingredients she needed to make her body burn as hot as an oven, drooling over the thought of devouring the cake in front of her and tasting every inch and corner of her physique.

As she pumped her digits in and out rapidly, Diane couldn't help but sway her hips back and forth to the rhythmic pace she was being fingered at. It felt so much better than doing it alone; she was experiencing sensations she never even imagined as her mind fogged up even more, reaching near euphoria as a familiar tingle just below her navel informed her that she was quite close. With the return of her desire of authority, she mustered up enough force to turn around and climb on top of Sylvie, fingers still screwed inside of her. Her purple irises shrunk behind her cyan frames as she gazed at the beauty towering over her once more, though she did not cease her work.

"Mmnnh, put another one in~ I-I want your hard girthy cock inside my tight pussy, s-so do as I say or I'll fucking end your pathetic life~" She demanded, speech slurred yet stern. Sylvie couldn't get any more flustered as she felt a volcanic eruption within her system. Her cheeks flared a bright red, contrasting her darker tone, as a strong shiver ran down her body and numbed her nerves for a second. Choking on her own breath, she quickly nodded and complied to the order she was given. 

Diane's eyes rolled up in pleasure as she let out a long, rather loud moan as she felt another digit slide in, her walls immediately clenching around the members and taking their shape. Sylvie could feel the strength against her fingers and wished it could be her dick instead, although despite only being cylinders on her hand, her arousal combined with the liquor's effect made it feel as if she had extra feel-good nerves on there. As such, Diane began riding her fingers, hands firmly gripping the other's shoulders as she bounced up and down and grinded in every other direction, trying to get as much friction as she could. Sylvie couldn't believe her eyes, she'd certainly have this engraved in her memory forever. Unable to contain her happiness, she carefully slid her free hand under the hem of her pants and began flicking at her own nub, her wetness flooding her fingers and panties as the purple-haired one's weight repeatedly put more pressure against her incredibly sensitive area. Inhaling deeply, she parted her lips and began, 

"D-Diane… I… I love you… So m-much!! I love you! Aah~"

Unable to comprehend that this was a confession, Diane simply blushed in return and shook her head. 

"Y-You're so fucking gay…" She responded between gasps and groans. Though deep down, somewhere hidden, the feelings were mutual, but she just hasn't figured that out yet… 

Both looked at each other for a while, pleasuring themselves in ways that offered them near immeasurable delight, before Diane plunged in forward and crashed her lips against the other's once more. A hand stroked her silver strands and another aggressively cupped her face, pulling her closer as she slobbered over her mouth and furiously made out with her. They exchanged moans as all kinds of sounds filled their ears, echoing and rebounding against the walls of the large room. 

"Mmfh, mmmhomm, Shyvvieehhmmm, ffuck you, you hot fuckingg mmn whoore~" She whined in between kisses, occasionally biting her tongue and her lip, marking her dominance. 

"Y-yes… I'mmmhh your whhorremmff… D-Do what youoohh want to mmeennggh~" Sylvie surrendered, approaching her own climax as well. Truth is, she's already came multiple times, her system simply couldn't handle all that was going on… Might as well call it overheating…

After a while, Diane pulled away slightly and started biting her ear instead. 

"Hmmh, M-maybe… I love… You too…" She whispered softly into her ear. Sylvie's heart skipped a beat but didn't say anything. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued working her fingers at a much faster rate. 

"AHH, ahh, f-fuUUCKk, oh God I'm ggonna cum, nnngghh~" Diane exclaimed, biting down on her lip hard as she tried to restrain louder shrieks. Sylvie knew what to do at this point - she pushed her fingers in as far as their lengths allowed, then bent them upwards and itched and what is supposed to be her G spot… Which earned her the reaction she was looking for, confirming that that was the place indeed, as the lavender haired one gasped loudly and permitted her voice to exit again. 

"Y-YES! W-WHAT THE FUCK, THAAAHT FFEELS SO GGOODD, D-DON'T STOP MMMNHH AAHHhhh!!" She yelled, unable to control her volume anymore, jolts electrocuting her body in numerous ways as she arched her back in ecstasy as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. 

Part of Sylvie worried about waking the household's residents up, but that was in the far back of her mind because she was much more focused on her friend… She used her thumb again and played with the girl's clit to maximize her peak while trying to keep her other hand at work in her own area too. That was enough to burst Diane's bubble as she finally reached. 

"AHH, ah, I'm coming, fuckk I'M COMINNGGGG~!" She screamed as she felt her love juices gush out of her heavily, an explosion occurring around her lower abdomen sending her to the seventh sky and back. Sylvie let out a few soft moans and whimpers of her own as she came too, feeling extremely happy that they were quite synchronized (at least once..) 

Diane leaned forward and kissed her friend again as she rode her orgasm to a conclusion. Sylvie pulled both her hands out and this time she enveloped them around her waist and back into a tight embrace as she kissed her back deeply. A few minutes of feverish and sloppy kisses later, Diane pulled away and looked for the hand that was inside her a few moments ago, grabbed it, and lapped at and sucked her fingers. Sylvie blushed harder at the sight, having to focus her eyes because her lenses fogged up from all the heat. Once she thought they were clean, she did the same to the other hand, this time tasting the other's slimy liquids instead of her own, which flustered her even more. After that, she kissed her again to make sure she got a taste of it too. Sylvie could in fact recognize a mixture of forbidden juices, which only aroused her again as she was given the honor of savoring so much of the delicacy of the sweet pastry on her.

A few more minutes of making out exhausted them enough to finally wrap up their session. Diane let herself fall to her side, legs sprawled as her wetness dripped and slid down her inner thighs, chest heaving underneath her tank top with a hand over it. Sylvie looked the same, hair a mess and braid half undone, crooked glasses all over her face, and her legs clasped against each other as opposed to the girl lying beside her. After a while of simply staring at the spinning ceiling and listening to each other's heavy breathing, they looked at each other with half-lidded eyes and a very confused, tired expression. Before either could say a thing, a loud knock from the other side of the door interrupted their thoughts. Immediately, they both jumped in surprise and suddenly they recalled everything that happened. 

"Fuck!! I-I forgot we weren't alone!!" Diane hissed between grit teeth, fumbling to cover herself with anything she could find. 

Sylvie shook her head furiously, "M-Me too! I didn't think we'd be that loud…!!" She responded just as nervously. 

" _ Mademoiselle  _ Sylvie?" A voice called from the other side. The girl recognized the feminine French accent and knew this was her mom's most trusted servant.

"Is everything alright? I heard some screaming," she continued, knocking again although she didn't attempt to open the door, which slightly relieved the higher up.

"Yeah yeah! W-We were uh, we were just watching a horror movie!" She blatantly lied, desperately hoping she could fall for it while Diane tumbled around to hide under the blanket. 

It took a while for the lady to respond, but when she did she faltered a chuckle and with a nod and a spin on her heels, she made her way back after murmuring, “Or perhaps a romantic movie.”

Smoke fumed out her ears when she realized they may have been a bit too obvious as her amber skin became maroon all over. The same for the shorter one, her face painted a bright shade of crimson making her resemble a fresh tomato. With a shake of her head, Sylvie dove under the blankets too and snuggled up against her friend, to which she giggled at and cuddled her back.

“That was… close,” Diane whispered, giving the other a peck or two, making her smile giddily.

“N-No shit! I didn’t think you were that freaky…” Sylvie commented with a raise of her brow and a wobbly smile in return. Diane shrugged at the feedback.

“Not my fault you’re good at using your fingers, you pervert,” she defended with a cocky smirk. Sylvie blushed and laughed softly, hugging her “friend” tightly.

“I have to be the best for you, m-my princess.”

Diane rolled her eyes, blushing herself at the cheesy nickname. “Whatever you say, you gay dummy.”

And with that, completely drained from energy after the intense “workout” and the remaining tipsiness, they dozed off into a deep, comfy slumber, quickly falling asleep with the warmth their bodies exchanged in the safety of each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls at this point i openly admit im so obsessed with these two this is my otp for the past 6 months AAAAAAH i wish there were more ppl that enjoyed this......... anywayyy i have ideas for chapter 4 it will be mostly wholesome and perhaps a twist at the end...... hehehe


End file.
